the werewolf transformation
by rosalina2122
Summary: After Caroline goes missing on a full moon,Tyler is suddenly left alone to deal with his transformation into a werewolf until his mom discovers his secret and decides to help


Chapter one

"Tyler, come on you can do this, shh I know it hurts baby ,oh god "she screams, it's my mom, this is my first full moon without Caroline, and frankly I'm scared, I don't know how I'm going to get through this. She's been my rock throughout this whole year, from the beginning to now, she's gotten me through the awful pain, the embarrassing moments, and the times I've escaped. Blood drops out of my, mouth and onto the cold dungeon floor, and it's not just a little, it's a whole lot. I know it's my teeth, shifting positions and making my gum's bleed, but she doesn't and I can tell she wants' to comfort me. "Mom don't, I can hurt you, go behind that door, mmm" I say grimacing in pain, "no baby, I'm not going anywhere "she says in response, rubbing grimy tears off of my cheeks with her thumb. I know I'm going to shift soon, as pain obliterates my body and I fall into a deep unconsciousness.

_Flashback_

_"Mom, I can't stay, I need to go, Caroline's waiting on me "I raise my voice, "Tyler Jonathan, you're not going anywhere, you know this party is important, you should've thought about that before you made plans "she says evenly, unwilling to yell despite that we're behind closed doors and no one can hear us. "Damn it, this is important "I say quietly, awkward silence fills the air for a long time until she breaks it, "Tyler Lockwood what did you just say to me "she says quietly, "nothing mom, I didn't say a thing "I say more like whisper. We stand face to face, as she walks to me in long strides, then reaches up and slaps me hard, a red hand print left to recede on my right cheek, "now go to your room, and stay there for the rest of the night, no buts, I'll talk to you in the morning "she says. We part ways, she goes to the massive dining room, and I go upstairs to my room, but little does she know what I'm going to do. _

_I reach my room, clothes strewn on the floor, and posters of football stars adorning the walls greet me, but my bed is the worst sheets strewn to the bottom from the numerous nightmares I've had since my dad died two months ago. My mom doesn't know, but the real reason why I need to leave is it's my turn to transform, it's a full moon and it's my first, I don't know a whole lot about it but I do know I need chains. I grab the chains off my dresser, and I open my second story window and crawl over the sill, I land on the roof but manage to get down without rolling off. Caroline's waiting outside in her snow white convertible, top down, blond curls a strew," hey, you ready "she asks, "about as ready as I'll ever be, I fought with my mom before you came, but I snuck out anyways because you know I can't be here" I say, "I'm sorry to hear about the fight, but I think you'll be glad to have this over "she says," yeah I think so"I say. _

_We drive down the long black asphalt road until we hit a dirt road on the side, we almost miss it but don't, it's my family's plot and it has a dungeon underground from when a prison was there a long time ago. We pull to a stop,dirt and grit getting in to my eyes,the moon is at it's apex and I need to get 's pitch black dark but I see the door and I swing it open, Caroline is about five feet behind me, going down rickety steps I make it to the bottom. I start to strip, shirt goes first, then shoes, then pants, until all that's left is my boxers, throwing them aside, Caroline helps me with the chains and then soon enough the pain starts. There's no way to describe it other than it's hell times 10,ribs break, my back snaps in two, heart races, urine drains, stomach revolts. My hand punches the stone floor as Caroline puts her hand on my sweat streaked shoulders, saying nonsense words to try and comfort me, but not for long, fur grows, thick and black covering my body, claws growing, eyes turn yellow, I growl. _

_I can't escape, no matter how hard I resist, I'm at it for hours until I finally turn back into a human, completely nude, even my boxers are gone. Caroline hands me a blanket and she doesn't say a word nor do I, I'm in too much pain, my back and stomach are tender, and my stomach threatens to revolt again, as bile rises and I puke once again on the stone floor. Once I'm done Caroline gives me water and we head out to the car, I fall asleep on the drive home but Caroline wakes me up and I walk inside my house. My mom is waiting inside the massive entry way, pretending to look at old paintings of our families, "Tyler, where in the hell have you been "she says quietly, "it doesn't matter mom, I'm tired "I say in response, noticing at the same time that I'm dizzy, "go to bed then, I can't believe you "she says, then she looks up, "baby are you ok, you're really pale "she says more sweetly. I don't have time to respond as I blackness takes over and I know no more._


End file.
